


Last Night

by momolady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), SanSan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, F/M, Modern Era, Morning Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momolady/pseuds/momolady
Summary: A planned three-part fic about a fed up and frustrated Sansa who meets a traveling Sandor one night and for the three days he's planned to stay they start an affair.





	

Sansa all but stomped into the roadhouse and plopped down at bar. After waving down a bartender she ordered the hardest drink they offered. She took the shot, shivering and reeling for a moment as it went through her like a punch in the teeth. 

she ordered a vodka cranberry, having learned her lesson, and stared daggers into the bowl of peanuts on the bar. She went to chew her nails but hesitated, her mani was fairly new and she was quite proud of it. She laid her hand down and instead chewed on her lip. It was chapped anyways, might as well.

As she finished off her drink another glass was laid down in front of her. She looked at the bartender and opened her mouth to question when he pointed down to the end of the bar. 

“Compliments of the gentleman,” he answered.

She glanced down at the man who was purposefully trying not to look back at her. He was big, Sansa thought to herself with a pleased gasp. He was nothing like the men who usually hit on her. It was a wonderful change of pace, she thought happily. Where as she was normally approached but smooth men in suits and ties with their hair highlighted and pretentiously styled to appear as if it had been slept in. This man at the other end of the bar was something else. His long hair was dark and shaggy, naturally disheveled and loose. His face stark, sharp edges and his jaw unshaven and rough. His hand, clutched around a glass, was thick and large. Hands that looked well used and good for...holding.

Look at me, Sansa willed. And he did. His eyes were big, dark orbs that reminded Sansa of those of a predator that had not yet hunted.

Sansa put on a smile and waved her drink in thanks to him. He smiled back and that’s when Sansa decided to be a little reckless. She had, had her fill of boys in suits. She was too pissed to care about anyone’s needs besides her own. 

She slipped from her barstool and walked to the end of the bar, taking the empty seat beside the handsome stranger. “Thank you for the drink,” she purred, making her voice dark and seductive. Her hair falling over her shoulder as she exposed her long neck.

He smiled, it was crooked and somewhat dangerous. 

Sansa instantly liked him. 

“I just felt like treating someone who looked like they were having a bad day,” his voice was rough and dark, just like she hoped.

Sansa scoffed, “bad doesn’t even begin to describe my day.” She took a quick drink and then held her hand out to him. “I’m Sansa.”

He took her hand into his and tt was all Sansa wanted. Rough and warm, delicate as it touched her soft skin. She wondered how he would touch the rest of her given the chance.

“Sandor,” he answered with a gentle nod in her direction.

Sansa held her glass up to him. “Well, let’s toast to a much better evening.”

He raised his glass to her and they clinked them together.

“So what brings you here?” Sansa asked, tucking her hair behind her ear, letting her fingers lingers along her gently curled locks.

“Traveling,” Sandor sighed. “Just seeing the sights before a job I have to complete,” his body was turned towards her, but he kept trying to avoid looking directly at her.

Sansa wondered what he did, he didn’t look like someone who traveled unless he was on the back of a Harley. “I’d love to travel,” she replied with a flirty chuckle, “I’d love to get away from here at all.” She sighed, swirling her drink around, mainly ice now.

Sandor waved at the bartender, “I can at least help you for the night.”

“You’re my knight in shining armor,” she longed to inch closer, but barstools didn’t allow the intimate air a booth would.

“No such thing as knights anymore,” Sandor chuckled, glancing down at her as she grew closer and closer. “Just a drink.”

As the night wound on Sansa and Sandor continued sharing drinks and stories. Then, as the band came on stage they went out onto the dance floor to dance. Sansa let herself go, not that the drinking hadn’t already dropped her inhibitions. She pulled him close grinding up against him and offering herself up like a treat. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself as close as she could to him as they swayed and dipped on the dance floor.

“Where are you staying?” Sansa murmured into his ear as her hand slithered up the back of his neck and into his hair.

Sandor was studying how her breasts felt pressed against him, noticing her nipples were hardening and stabbing into him through her thin shirt. “At a hotel down the road. Just a short walk away.”

Sansa giggled, “that sounds fantastic.” She stood on her toes, putting her lips against his ear and whispered. “Take me there and fuck me.” It was more bold than she had ever been. Had he been in her right mind she would have been offended at herself.

Sandor stiffened, “oh really?” He chuckled, sounding a touch nervous.

“I want you to rip all my clothes off me, tear my panties to shreds and just drive your cock into me,” Sansa continued to whisper. A whisper of herself came to the back of her mind, scolding her and shouting at her to behave like a lady.

Sandor lowered his hands from her back onto her ass, even dull-as-dirt regular Sansa enjoyed the sensation. “You do this with everyone who buys you a drink?”

“Oh heavens no,” Sansa laughed. “I am actually a very good girl. But just for tonight I am pissed, drunk, and horny. Not to mention, you are so fucking hot I can’t stand it.” She took hold of his face and pulled him into a kiss. His lips were full and warm, his tongue tactful as it entered her mouth. He suckled on his tongue.

“You have a rough tongue,” Sansa gasped, pulling up for air.

Sandor smirked devilishly, “What? Not any good?”

“No,” She tilted her head to the side, “just what I need,” she giggled. She leaned back to his ear. “I want your tongue all over my body. I want you to suck on my breasts and lick my clit.” She put her hands against his crotch, feeling his growing cock through his jeans. “I want you to take this huge dick of yours and make my eyes roll to the back of my head.”

Sandor’s hand garsped the back of her head, pulling her hair in a very pleasing way. “I can do that,” he put his lips to her ear. “I’ll make your tight little pussy so wet. I’ll fuck you until you scream for mercy,” his voice a deep rasp that made her core tighten and her skin itch with need.

Sansan grabbed him, “Now!” She forcefully pulled him out of the bar and down the street, laughing all the way. She made short breaks along the way, pressing him against a wall or door and making out. She had not been mindful and had led them to her small apartment. She had meant to go to his hotel room, fill her need and then escape. She pushed those thoughts away, could always call someone to help kick him out if need be.

“Where’s your bathroom?” He growled against her neck.

She pulled back, trying to suppress her giggling and smiling. “That door there,” she pointed. “My bedroom is at the end of the hall. I’ll be waiting.” She palmed his cock again before she turned away.

Sansa dashed into her bedroom, stripping off her jacket and tights until she was down to her panties and tank top. She tripped as she kicked off her tights, collapsing onto her bed and posing for him as she waited on him to get back. She was tittering with excitement. She felt warm and loose from the alcohol, her body like liquid. His kisses and his hands furthered that feeling of liquid. The pain of that day all gone thanks to him. She sighed, thinking about his hands, rough and warm, delicate over her body. She could taste him on her lips. “Mm,” she murmured sleepily. She rolled onto her side, nuzzling into her pillow. She sighed happily, her body relaxing as she began to fall asleep.

 

Her head throbbed as she woke, groaning she buried her face into her pillow and sighed. “Oh fuck,” she strained a bit, rolling onto her back and prying open her eyes. She looked to her clock to see it was 10:25. It was earlier than she expected, she thought for sure it was past midnight. Where did Sandor go? She sat up, slowly realizing it was morning, not night. She gasped in horror.

“Oh fuck I fell asleep!” She groaned into her knees as she balled up, so upset with herself she tore at her hair for a brief moment. “I messed it up,” she grumbled as she stood up, sleepily making it towards the bathroom. She opened the door, shower already running, the room filled with warm steam.

He poked his head out from behind the curtain, his ark hair wet and slicked away from his rugged face. “Towels?” he asked.

Sansa was stunned for a moment. “T-towels?” Her mouth flopped open and she nodded. “Oh right!” she floundered under the sink and pulled some out. “Here, then!” She yelped and jumped out of the bathroom. 

“Oh god,” he groaned, worrying what had happened.

She went back into her bedroom, trying to retrace her steps from the previous evening. But all she recalled was leaving the bar and then going into her room. She huffed, pushing her tangled hair out of her face as she paced the floor.

“Nothing happened.” 

Sansa jumped turning to see him standing in her doorway, wearing only a towel. She took a step back. “N-nothing then?”

“Nothing,” he shrugged. “You were drunk and fell asleep. To be honest I was just looking for a sofa to crash on. The hotel I’m staying at is a rat’s nest.”

She felt relieved, but also, strangely, disappointed. “So...you just wanted a place to crash?”

He shrugged, “you’re cute.” He rubbed at his hair with the towel, stepping into her room further. “You seemed lonesome like me.”

Sansa looked up at him, seeing him in the light of day and out of the dim lights of the bar. He was still handsome, rough and smoldering. She also saw something on his face she hadn’t seen last night. Red, rough skin, melted and torn scars. 

“Yeah,” she sighed, crossing her arms against her chest as she looked up at him. “Sorry I made an ass of myself last night.”

He chuckled, crooked smirk cutting across his face. “I didn’t mind it at all. I can’t remember the last time a beautiful red-head grinded against me.”

Sansa scoffed and slapped his arm. “Ass,” she then shrugged, letting her arms drop to her side. “Coffee?” She asked, genuinely wanting him to stay.

He nodded. “Coffee.”

Sansa smiled as she walked by him, going to her kitchen. She measured and poured water, grinding the whole beans. As she was dumping them into the filter Sandor walked in and sat at the table. He sighed, looking around. The apartment was small but it was nice and welcoming. Better than the cockroach infested hell hole he had accidentally chosen to stay.

“It’ll be just a moment,” Sansa tossed her hair off her shoulder. 

“No rush,” he said, looking up her long legs. 

Sansa walked over to the table, sitting across from him. She had laid out two mugs for them. “So,” her lips pursed slightly. “Sandor,” she folded her hands on the table. “Any plans for today?”

He shook his head. “None at all.”

Sansa’s heart trembled a bit. She wanted him to stay, but what was weird. They only just met. Then again, she was going to fuck him last night.

“Same,” she murmured.

He shrugged,and grunted in reply, his hands clasped together on the table top.

Sansa licked her lip, feeling the rough patches she had chewed in frustration. She remembered him kissing and holding her. “Stay,” she willed in her mind.

He looked up at her, their eyes locking. His hand dragged down his chin and she stood up. His lips parted and she straddled his lap. His hand went up her shirt and she kissed him.

God, it feels so good to kiss, Sansa thought as she held his face between her palms. Her fingers traced down his scars and then down his neck. He kissed his cheek, his jaw, suckling a nice love bruise on his throat.

His hands rubbed up under her shirt, touching her bare back and shoulders. His fingers tickled down her spine and she moaned against him.

She touched his bare chest. It was covered in thick, coarse black hair. It was broad and hard, filling her palms as she stroked and groped. She then lifted her hands, raising her arms above her head so Sandor could take off her shirt.

“Until the coffee is ready,” she pant as she kissed him again, her bare breasts rubbing to his chest. Sandor groaned, his hands petting and holding her as she kissed and wrapped her arms about his neck. She giggled, biting his jaw.

“What’s this?” She reached between them, rubbing his cock as the towel tented up between them. “Ah, I wasn’t that drunk,” she chuckled to hide her pleased surprise. “It is that big.”

Sandor snorted. “Do you always imagine cocks when you’re drunk?”

Sansa parted the towels, rubbing his bare cock with her hand. She smiled as his breath hitched and jaw clenched. “Never this good,” she pant. It felt huge, thick and warm.

“Didn’t think you’d be this way when the liquor wore off,” he groaned, his head rolling back and exposing his throat.

Sansa cupped his cheek. “It’s not the liquor,” she mewled, kissing him lovingly. She then moved her panties aside and guided his cock to her slick lips.

“Coffee is done,” Sandor growled against her ear.

She glared at him, holding his gaze as she guided him in place. “It’ll keep. I’m still frustrated from last night,” she eased down, feeling him as he spread her and stretched her open. “Oh fuck,” she bit her lip hard, keeping her voice in check. It felt so good. He filled her up in ways no one else had, in ways she needed.

Sandor’s hands squeezed around her waist, his forehead butting into her shoulder . He growled against her chest and watched as he disappeared inside her. 

“Hey,” Sansa tugged his hair, pulling it head up. “I’m up here,” she kissed him, sitting upon him and enjoying being stuffed full. She bit his lip, suckling it before pulling her head back. “You said you’d make me scream.”

Sandor lifted her up, laying her back onto the table. “I did, didn’t I?” He growled, caressing down her chest and stomach. He began moving his hips, slowly moving in and out of her, watching as her body seized and relaxed.

“Anh,” Sansa mewled. She bit down on her finger and panted as Sandor moved inside her. It had been so long, even longer since it had felt this good. She reached out and took his hands, rubbing them along her sides, her breasts. It was strange, feeling so intoxicated by this stranger. She felt incapable of resisting him, his body, his voice, it all pulled her in deeper.

“You’re so wet,” Sandor growled, his fingers pushing aside her panties more, his thumb rubbing to her needy clit. “Good dreams?”

Sansa sighed dreamily, “perhaps,” she pet her hands down his arms. “You’re being so gentle.”

“Is that bad?” He asked.

She shook her head. “You needn’t be though,” she rolled her hips. “I’m a strong girl,” she smirked.

Sandor dipped down, kissing her and cupping her breast. “Shh,” he whispered. 

“Morning sex is gentle,” he growled into her ear, sending shivers through her body.

His cock throbbed, moving deep inside her. She couldn’t deny how good he felt. Sandor’s cock filling her and stretching her, rubbing against the sensitive spot inside as his thumb stroked her clit.

“S-Sandor,” she pant, feeling herself building.

He pant, moving slightly faster. “Yes,” he nodded.

“Sandor,” she mewled softly, her hands clawing up his arms, looking for something to grab onto as he toes began to curl.

He leaned down, letting her fingers claw at his shoulders and neck, pulling onto his cheeks and holding his face. He held her hand against his face, meeting her eyes as she pant and moaned. Her fingers squeezed against him, tightening around him as she came undone. Her breath shuddering and seizing as she came.

Sandor dipped down, kissing her as he rutted harder. Sansa’s fingers traced down his back and dug into his flesh. “Sandor,” she whispered. He shuddered, pulling out quickly as he came, splattering across her panties and some on the table and floor.

Sansa pant, holding her chest as she laid there for a moment. The world was so warm and peaceful for that moment. She felt him kiss her neck and shoulders, his hand petting away the hair plastered to her face with sweat. She slowly opened her eyes, “thank you,” she whispered as she met his lips for a kiss.

Sandor frowned, cleaning up his mess with the towel. “Thank you?”

Sansa moaned as he removed her panties and even cleaned her up, the towel rough, but his touch so gentle. “It’s been a long time since a man let me cum first,” she smiled at him. “Let alone cum at all.” She sat up, her limbs trembling when she put weight on them. “Let me clean up a bit and then we can have coffee,” her legs wobbled as she walked down the hall to her bedroom.

When she returned, wrapped in her warm robe she saw Sandor had poured their coffee and had milk and sugar ready on the table. He had pulled on his jeans, some semblance of modesty now.This was nice, she thought as she watched him, having someone when she woke up, feeling warm and soft and wanted.

Sandor turned. “I cleaned,” he assured quickly.

Sansa came up, kissing his shoulder as she took her cup, “thank you, uhm…” she hesitated. “I know this must sound weird,” she looked up at him, holding her mug before her. “You can stay here if you want,” she murmured with a shrug. “If your hotel bothers you so much.”

He arched a brow, “you don’t need to-”

“Its ok, really,” she touched his hand. “How long are you here?”

“Three more days,” he said. “Then I have to go back.”

Three days, Sansa thought to herself. not exactly ‘Nine and a Half Weeks’, but enough time for some fun if it arose. “Please,” she said again, “I don’t mind.”

Sandor huffed, “well,” he grumbled, “if I hadn’t found a dead rat in my sink I might of said no.”

Sansa bounced a bit, “good,” she held her mug up. “To these three days.”

He clinked his mug with her’s, smiling crookedly.


End file.
